Arranged Marriage
by Samo1993
Summary: Faith LuClaire known for her passion of Quidditch, thinks everything is fine now that the Dark Lord has been killed. But what happens when a Marriage Law is passed ?
1. For You !

For You !

 **September 17th 1998 ~**

It was a sunny day in Ireland, bird singing still but the cold weather starting to takes it effect on the current mood of people. In a little house near the outskirts of town, was the perfect place for people that don't want unwanted company.

All that could be heard was the distant doors opening and closing as they came nearer to the sleeping beauty still curled up in bed. Upon hearing sighs as an occupant can into the bedroom and slipping into bed. Moments passed when the blanket slowly started to get pulled away from the sleeping person.

'' Go away Justin '' The women said pulling the blanket back up.

'' Come on sis its noon already, besides it's not my fault there's only one bed '' He replies before blowing her belly.

All that could be heard in the small house was the women's laughter and the constant moaning to be let go. Finally getting hot and fairly red in the face, hitting her brother's arm before regaining her breath.

Her brother chuckling at the sight of her twisted in the blanket. He started to read the Daily profit and snorted as his sister decided to roll off the bed onto the floor was a thud.

'' You alright Faith ? '' Justin asked biting his lip trying not to smirk, which wasn't working.

'' Yeah, loving every moment of it '' Faith replied untwisting herself from the blanket before throwing it at her brother.

'' Hey your names in the newspaper ! ''

''I'm not falling for it again Justin '' Faith replied falling onto the bed.

'' No really '' He countered holding the newspaper in front of her face.

Faith read it and was completely shocked at the news. Her name was under the list of newly released arranged marriages that the Ministry had insisted on since the defeat of the Dark Lord. Justin was getting worried as Faith sat there completely still and in shock, just staring at her name and the name of her future husband….Remus Lupin.

It had been a few hours and Faith still hadn't said anything, to focused on this mystery man. Justin had come back from work, he sighed seeing his sister like this and hugged her from behind that she smiled at him for.

 **September 18th 1998 ~**  
Today was still rocky as Faith sat there on the sofa watching her son try and do his tie for the millionths time. She giggled as she walked over to him and kneeling down to help him out.

'' How many times must I do this for you ? '' She teased as she sorted his tie out.

'' You got a letter dear sister '' Justin said walking in with the post before handing her the letter. '' Now how about a kiss from my nephew ''

Faith laughed as she saw her son run around the house avoiding her brother, being like this must days with Justin bringing the fun to the house. She shaked her head at both of them running up the stairs before opening and reading the letter. At first she was confused to who was writing to her, but soon became clear once to read the name at the end.

'' What you done with him now '' She asked seeing only Justin coming back down and drinking some juice.

'' Not a clue…Who's it from? '' Justin asked frowning as he saw the letter on the kitchen side.

'' LUCAS, YOUR GONNA BE LATE'' She shouted up the stairs before writing on a piece of parchment. '' Remus…..the guy that I'm arranged to marry '' She continued upon seeing her son's confused look.

''Arranged marriage…What that ? '' Lucas her son said looked up at his mother.

'' Means when two people get married, but someone says who you marry and they don't care if you get on or not '' Justin said packing lunch into Lucas's bag and handing it to him.

'' Does that mean you're getting married and they're going to be my dad ? '' Lucas asked confused and worried.

'' Yes and don't worry if his mean we got uncle Justin here '' She replied to her son winking at her brother before walking out the door with letter in hand, giving it to the family owl.

She just hoped this man was kind and would accept Lucas….


	2. Hello ?

Hello ?

 **September 21st 1998 ~**

It was the afternoon when Faith practically jumped when her brother walked in the door and walking up behind her scaring her.

'' Do you have to '' She whined looking at him. He just smiled and nodded looking at the clock.

'' You picking Lucas up ? '' Justin asked as there was a knock at the door as Faith was reading a letter from her Quidditch team.

Moments passed when her brother walked into the room, Faith looked up when she saw a tall skinny man standing in front of her, blue eyes and sandy hair with scars on his face.

'' Hello ? '' Faith said before she realised words came out of her mouth.

'' Hello. I'm Remus '' The man replied walking over to the counter, of which she was standing the opposite side just staring at him.

'' O by the way there's a letter from an employer '' Justin said pointing to the side where a letter sat, before bidding good bye and practically running out the door.

Faith frowned reading the letter as she looked at her dairy for specific days. She didn't notice Remus looking at her as he sat down.

'' So what you do for a living Remus ? '' She asked inking in the dates on the calendar. Remus shifted slightly as he answered '' Unemployed ''

Faith looked up smiling as she put the dairy back in its place. Running a hand through her hair she sat down pouring a drink for the both of them, to which he thanked her.

'' So what you do for a living then ? '' He asked sipping his drink as Faith chuckled.

'' I'm a Quidditch and Musical player ''

Remus nodded smiling slightly as he looked around the house, noticing it was quite small. Faith noticed him looking around.

'' I know it's small, but it's the best we can do for now '' She replied sighing as she sipped her drink.

Silence had broken out between them. Faith was avoiding looking into his eyes but was broken from her thoughts as the clock chimed. Looking at the clock Faith practically sprinted up stairs leaving a focused Remus sat down stairs looking around more as he got up. He noticed there was a lot of pictures of her and her brother, but also of a small boy as well.

Running back down stairs Faith apologise for rushing off like that. He nodded before looking back at the picture of all three laughing together pulling faces.

'' Who's that ? '' Remus asked pointing to the young boy

'' Lucas. My son, his 6. I'm picking him up now if you want to tag along '' She offered as she picked the keys up and walked to the door.

'' Sure, may as well introduce myself '' He replied walking out the door.

The journey to the school was interesting for the both of them. Both getting to know each other like background, where they went to school and so on. They waited with the rest of the parents as some were looking at the both of them to which Faith rolled her eyes making Remus chuckle.

'' Mum….Mum I got another sticker on my chart, but more homework '' Lucas started as he ran over to her showing his mum his new achievement before hugging her.

'' Lucas this is Remus '' Faith said and Lucas looked at him before offering his hand to Remus, to which he took and shaked before smiling at each other. Faith was just standing there grinning at the two of them before getting dragged by her son, as did Remus, which she gave an apologetic look.

It was late evening when Justin came back tired as he hugged his sister, before looking at Remus helping Justin was his homework while talking…

'' Where you live Remus ? '' Lucas asked practicing his handwriting.

'' Nowhere for the moment. I don't have much money so I'm living in a cheap wizard hotel still I can find work '' Remus replied looking at the boy before hearing someone talk.

'' You can stay here if you like…should be only another month still we can offered a bigger place, that way I don't have to wake up to you in the morning '' Justin replied smirking at his sister as she sat down.

'' Thanks Justin, know who my family is ''

'' I don't know….I don't want to impose '' Remus replied calmly as he looked around.

'' Don't be I have to live with him tickling me every 5 seconds '' Faith replied pointing to her brother who only did a smirk back.

'' If you're sure '' Remus said smiling slightly.

'' Yeah you can put up with lazy bum here and I'll deal with you, you mummy's boy. Give us a kiss Lucas '' Faith sighed as the two boys ran around the house before sprinting up stairs.

'' You'll get use to it '' Faith replied looking at Remus before showing Remus the bedroom…


	3. Day Out

Day Out

 **October 14th 1998**

That morning Faith was fast asleep after having to drag Lucas to bed last night being too excited for today. She groaned when the sun was shining through the window, making her roll over and cuddle into the person on the other side, getting a chuckle from them as they snaked an arm around her back. It had been almost a month since Remus moved into their house tho it was a little cramped with four people living in it, and the fact that every time Remus and Faith wanted time alone to get to know one another usually didn't work with the two other boys in the house.

'' Morning '' Remus said pecking her head gently.

'' Morning ''

'' WAKE UP WAKE UP…COME ON MUM, REMUS WE GONNA BE LATE '' Lucas shouted running into their room jumping on the bed smiling wildly as Remus chuckle and Faith hiding into Remus's chest more.

'' I'll be down in a minute '' With that Lucas sprinted off down stairs.

'' I don't remember him being like this in the morning '' Remus said brushing Faith's hair behind her ear. With Lucas starting to come out his shell around Remus.

'' No. It's his birthday so. It's about the only time I get to spoil him at the moment. Hopefully I'll get some more music contract's soon. Quidditch really doesn't pay much as a reserve'' Faith mumbled getting out of bed.

Remus stiffen at the sight of her only in her vest and underwear walking towards to draws. Faith smirked looking into the small mirror she has on the draws that she could see Remus looking at her.

'' Like what you see ? '' She teased taking her vest off and throwing it at Remus before quickly getting dressed. To which Remus blushed and coughed to clear his throat, making Faith giggle softly.

An hour passed when they were walking down the road for a bus, to which she was surprised when Remus knew what a bus was. Arriving at their destination, they walked into the place smiling as Lucas grinned. Paying the cashier person, they walked through a dark tunnel that opened up into a big open area full of tanks and all kinds of fish, sharks ect...

Remus smiled slowly linking his hand with Faith's, to which she was shocked and blushed slightly at the action, but accepted it all the same. Coming into a tunnel that allows you to walk under the water animals, Faith smiled watching her son's eye practically trying to pop out his head at the sight of the different species.

Hugging her son they watched as a shark slowly swam above them...resulting in a gasp from her son. Remus was enjoying himself as Faith pampered her son for the day, tho it pained him to see Faith and her brother struggle to live.

Finally finishing in sea life centre, they were all sitting on the beach as the sun was out tho still a bit cold, eating chips. Lucas was smiling as he looked at the gifts he wanted from the shop at the sea life centre.

'' You both enjoy yourself ? '' Lucas excitedly nodded his head as he had more chips, Remus smiling at the sight.

'' Mum can I we go home, it's a bit cold ?'' Lucas said cuddling into the side of Remus who willingly wrapped an arm around him.

'' Course we can ''

We that they all walked back towards the bus while finishing off the chips. Arriving at home Lucas went into the living room and started watching Wall.e.

Making drinks Faith sat down on the sofa next to Remus as she sighed curling her feet up under her legs, resting her head on Remus's shoulder. Remus smiled wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her more into him which she giggled at.

'' WALL.E'' Lucas shouted sitting on the floor with his blanket over the top of him.

'' You know I do believe you know more about me then I do of you '' Remus whispered as he pulled her onto his lap, to which so brought the blanket with her. Wrapping it around both of them.

'' What you want to know ? '' She asked snuggling her head into his neck closing her eyes.

'' I don't know...what about parents ? '' Remus asked and Faith was quite and stiffen in his arms '' You ok Faith ? ''

'' My parents left when I was little... I was only 7 at the time. One day me and Justin woke up to find they weren't in... Later that night they never came back so...Justin was 17 at the time and left at the end of the year and became a Hit Wizard, tho his far more then the job '' Faith said and Remus stared at her, wiping her tears that had fall down her face.

'' You've both done well '' Remus said smiling as Faith smiled as her brother walked in mumbling something under his breath.

" You alright ? " Faith asked looking at him as her sat on the sofa.

" I'm gonna move jobs. They anit paying me enough for the work I do. I talked to the Aurors and there happy to have me, so..." He said as he frowned watching Lucas pretending to fly.

" Good cause you earned it " Faith said smirking at her brother who just winked before throwing a ball at Lucas.

" What was that for ? " He whined rubbing his head looking at his uncle.

" We're moving on the 27th of this month" Justin said only to have Lucas running around shouting yes.

" I thought we were choosing together ?" Faith said frowning.

" Well the Auror set us up. They'll take a small portion of my wages a week to pay for it. Something good for once " Lucas as Faith smiled pecking Remus's lips, making the boys groan as she did.


	4. Moving Day

Moving Day

 **October 27th 1998**

Well today was the day finally they were moving out of there house and into a nice house in the middle of nowhere. Faith was having fun packing and keeping Lucas in line as the last of the bags were packed and ready to go.

Arriving at their new home Faith was smiling as Justin and Lucas run around the house, which was certainly bigger then their use to, but better for them in the long run.

" I do wonder if I have one or two children " Faith said standing there while Remus chuckled hugging her closely.

'' Home sweet home '' Remus said kissing her forehead as Justin walked down with Lucas over his shoulder trying to get out of his grip.

'' LET ME GO UNCLE JUSTIN ''

'' Justin put him down so he can unpack '' Faith said and Justin sighed putting Lucas down.

Standing in the new house Faith started walking around the place holding Remus's hand as the new surrounds started to sink in. Coming to a bedroom at the end of the hall Faith smiled as she walked in and jumped on the bed screaming madly. Remus laughed as Faith jumped into his arms, catching him off guard before he turned them around.

'' Shall we unpack ? '' Remus asked setting her down on the floor.

'' Sure ''

Time passed when everyone had unpacked and settled in when everyone was in bed. Faith was in the shower while Remus was in bed watching TV. Letting the water run down her body

Faith was enjoying the relaxing time having been a stressful on everyone. Getting dressed Faith walked into the bedroom to find Remus fast asleep. Slipping into bed Faith giggled pecking his lips. Sighing Remus smiled opening his eyes as he pulled her on top as Faith let a yelp out.

'' Well this is new '' Faith said smiling as she leaned down to kiss him, before hearing a knock at the door.

''Come'' Faith turned her head towards the door seeing her son walking in rubbing his eyes holding his favourite teddy. '' You alright ? '' Faith asked sliding next to Remus back on the bed.

'' I had a bad dream '' Lucas said climbing onto the bed.

'' Come here '' Faith pulled him under the blanket and cuddled him as he hugged his teddy slowly falling asleep.

'' Your a good mum '' Remus whispered kissing her neck.

'' Hasn't been easy '' Faith replied kissing Lucas's forehead before falling asleep herself.


	5. Arguments

Arguments

 **October 30th 1998**

It's been a few days since they all moved into their new house. Tho everyone loved the new house Faith was still stressed about the whole forced marriage thing and to make things worse Remus was acting weird lately. Something that Faith tried talking to him about only for the conversation to end quickly, leaving Faith frustrated. Along with his monthly disappears that he want talk about.

'' FAITH ? '' Justin shouted from the kitchen.

'' Yes brother of mine '' Faith said walking into the room now she has a few more music contracts had come in, making Faith a little busy with rehearsal time.

'' You and Remus ok ? '' He asked setting breakfast in front of her.

'' I don't know Justin. It's like I don't even know him. He won't talk to me '' Faith finished just as Lucas and Remus came down.

'' Ready for school bud ? ''

Lucas said sitting there playing with his food as everyone watched him groaning. Faith smiled as she looked at her brother who just rolled his eyes before going to bed having done a night shift. Faith sighed as she finished her breakfast and packed lunch into Lucas's bag as she sat there watching him.

'' You need to eat something Lucas '' Faith said motherly as she looked at him, only having eaten a little bit.

'' What if the other kids don't like me ? '' He asked making Faith smile before hugging him kissing his forehead.

'' I'm sure you'll make some friends Lucas ''

Lucas nodded before getting his bag and held his mother's hand biting his lip gently before Faith apparated away to Lucas's new school now they were in another country. Faith looked down at her son when he squeezed her hand tightly making Faith smile at him as they entered the school waiting for someone to get him.

'' Hello you must be Lucas '' A young man said smiling as Lucas just nodded looking around nervous. '' You be with you for the next few weeks while you settle in '' Lucas let go of his mother's hand as they hug each other.

'' Be good and I'll see you later '' Faith said as she watched him walk away.

Arriving back home Faith sighed as she sat down on the sofa going over the music notes from the latest jobs she has. Getting halfway through reading the music Remus came in and sat down opposite her watching her.

'' Something I can do for you Remus ? '' Faith asked looking up from the music and observing his nervousness and avoiding her eyes contact.

'' I need to tell you something ''

'' And what's that ? '' Faith asked going to get a drink. Remus sat there thinking it all though before standing up and looking at Faith.

'' I'm a...'' Remus took a deep breath before continuing on '' werewolf ''

Faith dropped the glass on the floor before slowly turning around with her mouth open. Faith just stood there staring at him as he stood there looking down shifting from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do or say.

'' A werewolf ! '' Faith stated as she started pacing trying to let the information settle in. How could she of missed it having been in Ravenclaw... Tho she had been busy lately.

'' Yes. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me '' Remus started as he walked towards the front door.

'' Anything to do with you. I SUPPOSED TO MARRY AND PRODUCE A BABY WITH YOU REMUS, OR I GO TO JAIL. IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A BLOODY CHOICE IN THIS '' Faith barked as she stood there looking at him as he turned around stared at her shocked at the different side of her.

'' I wanted to tell you Faith, but...'' Remus said as he stared at her.

'' When the wedding day ? Honeymoon ? When I'm pregnant ? ''

'' Faith ''

'' NO REMUS. I NEED TIME TO LET THIS SETTLE IN '' Faith said before running out the door.

Faith had found a place on a hill side looking over the ocean, tho it was a little chilly but Faith didn't care. She just sat there sighing at she calmed down thinking about everything that just happened. Time was getting on when she came back home seeing that Lucas and Justin were sitting watching a movie.

'' Hey. I wonder when you get back '' Justin said as she closed the door.

'' Well. Where's Remus? '' Faith asked walking towards the stairs.

'' He went out. Hasn't come back yet ''

Faith nodded as she walked up stair to her bedroom, seeing there was a note on the bed. Picking it up Faith saw it was from Remus. Sitting down she read it.

 _Faith,_ _  
_ _  
_ _I know I should of told you sooner, but I was just afraid_ _  
_ _What you might think of me. I just want you to know that_ _  
_ _I have loved every minute being with you and your family._ _  
_ _I just need time for you to come round and for me not to_ _  
_ _Harm you anymore. I'll stay away for a while before coming_ _  
_ _Back._ _  
_ _  
_ _Remus._

Sitting there Faith let a few tears down as she curled up on her bed hugging the blankets falling asleep.


	6. Night Alone !

Night Alone !

 **November 24th 1998**  
It's been a few weeks since the argument Faith and Remus had. Truthfully Faith didn't know how to take it. On the one side she was fine with it, having been around him for a few months, but on the other side Faith didn't like the fact Remus hide it from here. But most of all Faith didn't like the fact she didn't piece it all together...

Sighing she shifted only to feel a lump next to her in bed. Turning around she smiled seeing Lucas fast asleep hugging his teddy. Faith layed there watching him, he reminded her so much of his father. Brushing his hair she giggled when he shifted to cuddle into her slowly opening his eyes.

'' You look so much like your father '' She said looking at his facial features smiling.

'' What was he like ? '' Lucas asked looking intently at his mother.

Faith stayed there looking at him. She had never really told him anything in fear that he wouldn't get it. But also it was something she could never bring herself to tell him everything, still mourning him.

'' I'll show you if you want ? '' Faith asked getting a nod from Lucas.

Slipping out of bed Faith went into the front room followed by Lucas who was rubbing his eyes as he sat down on the floor yawning. Smiling Faith went to a box at the end, trailing her fingers over it as she took a deep breath before picking it up and sitting next to him biting her lip gently. Lucas sat there looking at the box in front of him before slowly lifting it up, seeing photos, objects and a dairy inside.

'' Are these dads ? ''

'' Yep. I put them in this box after he died '' Faith said pulling him onto her lap as he looked at the photos.

'' When was this taken ? '' Lucas asked holding a photo.

Faith looked at it smiling as she saw her and Lucas's father smiling and kissing on the beach with the sun setting in the distance.

'' I believe that is when Milo proposed then you countered with telling your pregnant '' Justin said walking through the door smiling at the sight.

'' Yep. Never seen him so shocked in my life. The one time I made him speechless '' Faith laughed as she watched Lucas open his fathers dairy.

'' What time you going over your friends house Lucas ? '' Justin asked getting some lunch.

'' About 5 or 6 ''

Faith kissed his head before walking over to her brother who pulled her to him for a brother hug, making Faith giggle and hug back. Faith stayed there eating her lunch watching Lucas reading his father's dairy.

'' Finally done it then '' Justin said looking at his sister.

'' Yeah. He deserves to know who his father was '' Faith replied playing slightly with her food.

Time passed when Faith was helping Lucas pack his bag for a sleep over at a friends house. Smirking she saw Lucas looking around for some cloths to pack while trying to get his mother to leave. Finally dragging her son down the stairs she smiled kissing her brothers cheek before apparating away. Arriving back home Faith smiled as she closed the door shaking her head, before stopping dead in her tracks.

''Hey ''

'' Hi '' Faith replied taking her coat off.

'' How you been ? '' He asked looking at her from the sofa.

''Fine. You ? '' She asked moving to sit opposite him crossing her legs.

'' Been better '' He replied looking at her.

'' Where have you been Remus ? '' She asked a bit sternly.

'' Sirius '' He said playing nervously with his fingers. Faith nodded idly as she looked at him.

They both sat there in silence, both stealing looks and trying to come up with something to say, only to dismiss it quickly. Upon hearing the clock chime 6pm Faith sighed getting up and doing some toast.

'' You want some ? 'Faith asked while keeping her back to him.

'' Sure, need some help ? '' Remus asked walking into the kitchen.

'' I don't know what I want anymore Remus. All I know is I have to get married and have a baby '' Faith barked as she walked round the kitchen, making Remus stand in the doorway watching her.

'' Where the boys ? ''

'' Justin is working and Lucas is sleeping round a friends house for the night '' Faith said looking at him.'' What ? '' Faith snapped at him staring at her before shaking her head and spreading butter on the toast.

'' I don't want anymore secretes between us '' Remus said resting his hands on her hips.

'' Then don't keep them '' Faith replied walking back into the front room watching a movie.

Remus slowly walked back out and sat down next to her making Faith shifted slightly. Finishing their toast Faith was packing away the box she showed Lucas early of his father.

'' Who's that ? '' Looking around Faith smirked before replying.

'' Tell me about your werewolf and I'll tell you about the man and the story behind it ''

'' I can't Faith...I don't know where to start '' Remus said looking at her.

'' Well then I'll just have to torture you then '' Faith teased before slowly straddling his lap making Remus shifted slightly as he tensed at her actions.

''Faith '' Remus said as she teased his neck while unbuttoning his shirt making him breath faster as well as placing his hands on her thighs.

'' Tell me before I make it worse '' Faith sang in his ear.

'' Like this can get any worse '' Remus mumbled into her neck.

Faith smirked before slowly gridding her hips against his resulting in Remus gripping her hips as his head rested on the sofa trying not to let a moan out. Faith grinned when she successfully layed Remus down on the floor as she trailed kisses down his neck...down his belly before teasing him as she slowly undid his belt and trousers... Time passed when Remus slowly turned them around and started sucking her neck resulting in a moan...Their clothes all around them on the floor as they stared at each other before Faith begged Remus to give her what she wanted badly...Giving in Remus slipped into her making them both moan as they moved together as they passionately snogged the minutes away...

Faith shifted as she felt someone kissing up her bare...Turning around Faith smiled as she pecked his nose as they both had chuckling from the door... Looking up Faith sighed as she blushed hiding in Remus chest.

'' At least put a sign on the door ''

'' What you doing here Padfoot ? '' Remus said sighing as he watched Faith hiding.

'' You said to check in on you to see if she killed you '' Sirius said laughing as the sight of them on the floor.

'' No I said if you don't see me she's killed me '' Remus stated rolling his eyes.

'' Well better safe the sorry. Tho in your case...'' Sirius started only to be cut off from Remus.

'' Padfoot. I really don't need to hear the end of that sentence. Please go '' Remus begged looking at his friend with a serious face on.

'' Fine Fine. Go have some more fun. Bye Faith '' Sirius said walking out the door laughing.

'' Bye Sirius ''

'' His never going to let that down now '' Remus stated kissing Faith's head.

'' Nope. But to answer your question that is a taster of how it could get worse for you. And the man is Lucas's father Milo Cooper. We were married once, but he died when Lucas was little. Death Eaters go him. He was an Auror '' Faith said looking at Remus who listened to every word.

'' My father pissed off a werewolf and as a lesson to my father that werewolf bite me in my bedroom, almost killed me if it wasn't for my father driving him away. I was a werewolf from that point on. I was 5 '' Remus said making Faith peck his lips smiling.

'' Thank you. For talking me ''

'' Come on. Before anyone else walks in '' Remus said getting up as Faith stood up smiling as she took the blanket with her walking to the bedroom for some more fun...


	7. Birthday Suprise

Birthday Suprise

 **December 2nd 1998**

Shifting from the sun shining through the window Faith sighed rolling over to the other side. She smiled when she felt someone kissing up her leg to her bum then up her side to her neck.

'' I can get use to this '' Faith teased as she layed there with her eyes closed.

'' I'll only do it on special occasions like today '' Remus replied teasing her womenhood.

'' Remus '' Faith moaned leaning into him.

Remus kissed her neck as she gently stroked his bulge that was pressed against her leg...Moving her hand Remus whispered sweet begging words into her ear...Faith turned around and climbed onto as she smirked rubbing her hips against his making them both moan loudly...

'' AT LEAST WARN US BEFORE DOING IT. THERE'S YOUNG EARS IN THE HOUSE '' Justin shouted from the other side of the door.

'' THEN GO DOWN STAIRS TIL WE'RE DONE '' Faith barked back gently riding Remus as his hand trailed her thighs to her bum as she leaned down for a kiss.

Timed passed when they finished their baby making as Justin called it now they were all down stairs where Lucas was having fun running around the house. Faith smiled as she sat on Remus lap before Lucas dropped a present in her lap.

'' Happy Birthday mum '' He said standing there smiling.

Faith smiled as she opened it finding a baby book inside. Looking at her son she frowned as he grinned giggling as Justin stood their trying not to laugh.

'' You two are having way to much fun '' Faith said noticing Remus's face went pale. He had told her he wasn't comfortable about passing his genes on to a baby.

'' So you two. Can't keep you away from each other at the moment '' Justin teased chasing Lucas around the house.

'' Boys '' Faith said giggling as she set the book down.

'' Come I have a surprise '' Remus said standing up while holding Faith bridal style.

Apparating away Faith smiled at the view of her surroundings as Remus set her down on sand. Looking around she smiled hugging Remus before being lead across the beach to a little picnic set up with lights around it as the sun started to set. Sitting down they started to eat and joke as the sun set further down.

'' Your romantic you know that '' Faith said as Remus poured some drinks.

'' I know, but there's something else I want to do '' Remus said standing up and holding an hand put for her.

'' And what's that ? '' Faith asked taking his hand and standing up.

'' This '' Remus said before slowly pulling a small box out and bending down on one knee. Faith stood there shocked as he opened it showing small ring inside. '' Faith Mel LuClaire, will you do me the honour of marrying me ? ''

'' Of course '' Faith replied before Remus smiled slipping the ring onto her finger. Kissing her deeply as he spun her round.

'' When you want to get married ? '' Faith asked wrapping her arms round his neck.

'' 20th of this morning. It's all sorted thanks you Sirius '' Remus replied getting a confused look from Faith.

'' Sirius ? 20th ? ''

'' Yet. Sirius paid for it with an IOU attached for if and when he gets married, I have to be best man '' Remus replied smiling as did Faith before going back home.

'' YES THERE GETTING MARRIED. UNCLE JUTSIN THERE GETTING MARRIED. YEAHHHHHHHHHH ''

Faith and Remus chuckled as Lucas spotted the ring and started running around the house more as Justin came down shaking his head and congratulating them...


	8. Wedding Nerves

Wedding Nerves

 **December 20th 1998**

This was it today was the day Faith had been so nervous about. Remus had organised everything with the help of her brother and Sirius who was best man. None of them had said anything about the wedding and it was making Faith a bit nervous as to what they had put in place. Arriving at a venue last night Faith was in complete shock as it was the place she had always wanted to marry. It was a nice muggle place in Scotland and had a great view.

Shifted at a knock on the door Faith opened her eyes when she saw Molly coming in with Hermione and Ginny, both providing bridesmaid duties for the day. For which Faith was thankful for, having only just moved Quidditch teams a few days ago. Sitting up Faith smiled as Molly worked on the two girls who were having a good time getting pampered as Faith slipped out of bed and looking at the good view, she was just thankful the wedding was indoors as the rain started to come down.

'' There you are '' Molly said getting Faith's attention who just looked at the girls and smiled. Seeing them dressed in baby blue then went down to their knees and wearing matching shoes.

'' You look lovely '' Faith said before getting ready herself.

Time flow by when Faith slipped into her dress, which she's thankful was nice. It was floor length and had a nice design on the front in gems along with shows that were nice. Her hair was braided to one side with a flower. Faith turned around smiling as all the girls were excited at the sight. Turning towards the door Justin came in smartly dressed with Lucas who looked all grown up in his little suit and hair done.

Walking down the stairs towards were the ceremony was going to take place, Faith squeezed her brothers arm smiling before her son walked down the isle throwing petals everywhere. Walking down the isle Faith smiled at everyone, it was a small wedding but her and Remus didn't care. Looking up she smirked as Remus smiled madly at the sight as Sirius and Harry stood to the side of him.

Faith wasn't paying attention at what words were said, she just looked at Remus the whole way smiling. The vows came and they both had butterflies.

'' Faith. I know this has been the most eventful few months of my life, but this has also been the most happiest I have ever been. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you '' Remus said making Faith cry a little as he pushed the ring onto her finger.

'' Remus. I know this has been forced, but in one way I'm glad it is. I never thought I could find love again, but I have and I wouldn't change it for the world. With this ring I show you my love '' Faith said trying not to crack as she slipped the ring onto his finger before sharing their first kiss as a married couple.

Everyone was cheering as they walked to the reception which was mostly blue and white. Looking around Faith was shocked but loved it as she thanked the boys. The timed passed and Faith was saying goodbye to her son seeing as they were on their honeymoon now. Watching the last of the guess leave Remus lead Faith up stairs and into the honeymoon suite that they would be staying in for the next 2 weeks. Entering Faith smirked as she let her dress drop to the floor and undid her hair and shoes getting a lustful look from Remus.

Walking towards to bathroom Faith smirked seeing Remus undressing as he followed her. Turning the shower on Faith smirked feeling Remus wrap his wraps around her kissing her neck...

Leading to a very special night...


	9. Boys !

Boys !

 **February 14th 1999**

The weather was raining as Faith flow around the pitch. You see Faith was settling well at her new Quidditch club, something that Faith was feeling good about. Finishing training for another day Faith changed into some warmer cloths she walked down the hall before knocking in a door. Walking in she smiled closing the door behind her before sitting down in a chair.

'' Mrs Lupin, how can I help ? '' A young man with blonde hair and brown eyes said.

'' I haven't been feeling well lately and it's starting to get in the way of my training '' Faith said looking at him.

'' Anything usual happened recently ? '' He asked as he took some notes.

'' Feeling sick at night or morning. Eating certain foods '' Faith replied thinking about everything.

'' Well I think you might be pregnant, but I'll scan to make sure .Please '' The man said walking over to a bed in the corner. Laying down Faith bite her lip as she slowly lifted her top up. The doctor put some gel on her belly which made Faith shiver slightly before he started the scan.

'' There you are, twins '' He said pointing to the scan showing two heart beats.

'' Twins '' Faith said smiling at them.

Finishing up Faith couldn't help smile as she looked at the scan picture of the twins. All she could think about what how she was going to tell the boys about the new arrivals. Arriving home Faith saw all the boys, Justin laying on the sofa while Lucas was doing his homework with Remus helping at the dinner table.

'' Hey, where you been ? '' Justin asked seeing his sister.

'' I got held up nosey bum '' Faith said smirking as she walked to Remus and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind holding the scan picture in front of him. Taking it Remus looked at it before turning his head to the side seeing Faith biting her lip.

'' Really ? '' Remus asked getting a nod from Faith making him half smile.

'' What ? '' Lucas asked frowning slightly.

'' You going to be a big brother to twins '' Faith stated before Lucas ran around the house and jumping on his uncle excited.

'' I hope they're not like this one '' Justin whined before pinning Lucas on the floor then blowing his belly, making him laugh his head off.

Walking up stairs Faith giggled hearing the boys down stairs playing as she entered her room slipping her clothes off before slipping into bed relaxing. Remus walked in and sat on the bed looking at her.

'' I know your worried Remus, but it will be ok '' Faith said slipping a vest on.

'' I hope so '' Remus mumbled resulting in Faith straddling his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck.

'' I know so '' She replied kissing him gently before both getting an early night...


	10. Fairy Tale Ending

Fairy Tale Ending

 **September 1st 2011**

Slowly turning around Faith smiled when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist pulling her closer. Opening her eyes Faith smiled before pecking his nose before climbing on top when he opened his eyes shifting slightly as he smirked taking in her beauty.

'' Want to have some fun before the twins wake up ? '' Faith asked only to get Remus turn them around before sucking her neck. Pinning her hands above their heads Remus smirked as he gently teased her breast as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her...

'' COME ON WE GOING TO HOGWARTS '' Looking at each other Faith signed as Remus pulled the blanket over their heads before continuing what he was doing.

'' YOU CAN MAKE BABIES LATER '' Hope said taking the blanket off their parents heads smiling.

'' Fine, I'll be down in a minute '' Faith said before seeing their daughter run off towards their uncle's bedroom.

'' I think they are excited '' Remus said chuckling as they heard Justin whine as well as their older son Lucas, who was now training to become a Auror like his uncle. Getting up she grinned as she saw her brother walking in the kitchen groaning as he chased the Twins around the place.

'' So glad he doesn't do that to me now '' Lucas said smiling as he sat down watching his siblings laughing.

'' Morning daddy to be '' Faith teased Justin who just smiled as Remus came down.

'' When's Tonk having the baby ? '' Kitai asked being the youngest out the three and so much like his father. Slim and beautiful eyes that make you get lost in them.

'' Well February time. Tho your lucky she's not here or she'd kill ya '' Justin smirked at the twins smiled.

'' Well your living still '' Lucas teased as Justin chuckled as he rolled his eyes as Lucas's cheekiness that he has developed over the years, which is weird concerning he was in Hufflepuff.

Time moved on as they all arrived at the station to where the kids ran off leaving the parent to smile as they walked after them before waiting for them to get their stuff on the train.

'' Now behave you to '' Remus said getting a smirk from Hope who really acts like Faith and Sirius at times.

'' We will '' They both said smiling before hugging their parents and older brother before setting off for their first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
